Knights of Anarchy
Background Since the beginning of time there have always been those who believe they should not be ruled over by neither gods nor men. There have been those who believe each man should rule their own lives, and that in the real world a man will not stop to help another when they are needed. A large group of these men, about forty, have formed a group. These men were once knights, serving their lords and patron gods for years of unyielding servitude. But now, they believe it's time to end the tyranny of lazy, unkind gods and the unfairness of men ruling each other. These men and women have come to strike down these so called rulers and bring anarchy to all. They call themselves the Knights of Anarchy. Though to others they are known as the Order of Chaos. Lead Members There are four main 'leaders', each 'leading' ten men. Though they are called leaders, they do not have any rule over the men that are beneath them. They simply have the ideas which will bring down the governments theyso despise. The first, namded Lord Grom, is a giant of a man. Nearly eight feet tall, he was once a rich Baron's personal body guard. On his back is a massive battleaxe, and he wears a set of black armor. Following him are nine other warriors. Large and covered in armor, they are the brunt of their force, spear-heading all direct attacks. Next is Lord Agrion. Agrion is a hate-filled, insane mage. He uses man-made magic, the spells not following the rules of others, which are based from religion. He brings in a new fighting style of counter spells, curses and spell breakers. Following him are ex-mages, all of them training in his style of magic. They are the support group. After Agrion is Lord Knoxx. He was once a manhunter for his liege, hunting down and killing wanted men at his Lord's beck and call. Now he leads a group of rangers, hunting and shooting different political leaders. Finally comes Lord Caltic. Caltic is a quiet man, with cold, dead eyes. He once served a dark, evil tyrant. And was a master of assassination. Poisoning drinks, slitting throats, setting traps, he did it all. Now he leads a a handful of dark and cunning assassins. Killing political leaders in their own homes, and striking deep in the heart of the cities where the others cannot go. Location The Knights of Anarchy was once posted in Sectum. Though they have sinced moved to Kritana, seeking to take down the foreign leaders flowing there in large amounts. They have no known base of operations, however, and nobody really knows where to find them. In fact, there are some people who have never even heard of the organization. Tracking down and killing them would be hard, to say the least, and finding one hideout would only force them into finding a better. Lord Grom Grom was once a normal man, albeit a large man, but just a man. After following his master during an expedition to the Blasted Lands, he was highly affected by a large amount of warpstone. Because of this Grom has grown an extra foot and a half, and has grown massive, tumorous muscles all along his body. Underneath the dark armor and helm he is horribly disfigured and mutated. The Warpstone has also made his already bad temper even worse. Grom killed and left his lord in a fit of rage when the man had the audacity to command the brute to carry him off of the field of battle. Now he is a member of the Knights of Anarchy, hoping to spread his rage around to the other stuck-up nobles of the world. Lord Agrion Agrion was once the court wizard for a quickly aging baron. The man was frail and weak, and had but one heir. When his son died, the noble had to pick from one of his grand council to take his position. Rather than picking his trusted adviser, the baron chose his cousin's son, a young, over-excited lad. Agrion refused to accept that he was denied the honor of becoming the new baron, and killed his master for his insolence. Then, he killed the heir as well, so he may not rule. Although, rather than usurping the throne, Agrion decided it would be best to prevent other such idiots from coming into power. As a result, he now wishes to stop any and all beings from coming to a position of even meaningless power. Lord Knoxx Knoxx was a quiet, sadistic man. He enjoyed nothing more than the thrill of the thrill of the hunt. When he was younger he enjoyed killing things like street dogs and cats. As he grew older he tried to tame his love for stalking and killing. However he was a born hunter, and that's what he did. At the age of twenty one, his Lord, a man obsessed with all things hunting, recognized him for his ability. Knoxx was quickly hired as the Count's game-master. As the years went by he was rewarded with equipment, such as bows, a skinning knife, a quiver, and more. Though one day, as he was hunting, Knoxx spotted one of the other royal hunters. Working more through instinct than mind, Knoxx quickly shot the man. The thrill was awesome, to say the least. And because of this Knoxx began hunting men. Finally, he saw his opportunity for the biggest thrill of his life. He stalked his master and a small hunting party, then killed them all. Ever since then he has been on the run, and resents all laws against what he does. Because of that Knoxx has joined the Knights of Anarchy, to crush all of those unreasonable laws. Also, Knoxx has recently aquired a falcon named Krint. Lord Caltic Not much is known of Lord Caltic. Other than a few minor things, like how he, like the rest, served a nobleman. However, his was a tyrant. This Duke was brutal, gruesome and sadistic to the extreme. Now, he needed an assassin. A man to kill his enemies for him whenever he so much as asked. Caltic came before his lord, and was given the position of lead assassin. After a while of killing other nobles, Caltic began to think about the world of politics. Caltic may have been completely insane, but he still realized that the kings and queens that ruled them were anything but honest. So, Caltic took it upon himself to kill his liege and attempt at the rest. Joining the Knights of Anarchy pushed him a bit farther down that path. Category:Groups/Guilds